Friday Night Legacy - 7/10/15
7/10/15 *Randy Orton's music hits and he makes his way to the ring looking serious as ever* Orton: "I am sick and tired of waiting, so Bray Wyatt, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" *Orton stops talking and waits but Wyatt doesn't show himself* Orton: "Come on, Wyatt..what's the matter? You can only come out here when my back is turned? Well after last week, I want to know why you decided to come out here and attack me from behind as I was talking. So the question is, Wyatt, are you gonna come out here and come face-to-face with me like a man...or are you just the little bitch I know you to be?" *Bray Wyatt is shown on the titantron laughing in a barely lit room* Wyatt: "Randy, Randy, Randy...Hatred can lead to some pretty bad things. I've seen it happen before my very eyes, man. I've seen the desire for revenge get the better of people, and I wouldn't want that to happen to you. I wouldn't want that to happen to a legend like yourself. *laughs* We live in a world of injustice. We live in a world where people label each other based on appearance...That's why the people love you, Randy. Because when people look at you, they see themselves in a way. And when they look at me...they see psychopath. They see a monster. And I can see the fear in their eyes as easily as I can see the sun in the sky. That's why I do the things I do. I do them because I have the almighty power to do so. I can show the world why I am the only who can save them from theirselves. And Randy, I can save you. And I am going to save you. *laughs*" *Bray Wyatt is no longer seen on the titantron* Orton: "You are one stupid son of a bitch. How about this, Wyatt. How about I go to the back and find you. And Bray, you will not want me to find you." Match #1: Bad News Barrett vs Titus O'Neil - Barrett dominates against O'Neil for the second week in a row. Instead of going for any pins or submissions, Barrett continues his assault on Titus and hits him with Wasteland many times as well as the Bullhammer. After a while, Barrett finally pins O'Neil for the win. 6 mins. *Barrett grabs a microphone* Barrett: "Ryback, I know you're here tonight. So come out here and answer my challenge that I issued last week." *Ryback's music hits and he comes to the ring wearing an ankle brace on his left ankle* Ryback: "Barrett, I heard your challenge last week. And I accept. You will get your rematch for my Legacy Television Championship at Summer Showdown. See you there." *Both men stare down for a moment until Ryback turns around to leave the ring, but Barrett attacks Ryback's injured left ankle. Barrett is stomping on it until security runs out to the ring and separates Barrett. Ryback lays there in pain* Match #2: Sasha Banks vs Natalya - Sasha Banks picks up the victory when Natalya taps to the Bank Statement. 5 mins. Afterwards, Banks winks at Naomi, who is watching the match at ringside. Naomi runs in the ring like she's about to attack Sasha Banks, but instead looks down at Natalya and starts beating down on her. Naomi gets back up and then looks at Banks. Naomi then raises Banks' hand. Rich Brennan: "What is this all about? Naomi is siding with Banks? I thought she wanted to be on her own." JBL: "Would you stop, Brennan! Naomi can do whatever she wants to do. Stay out of her business. Goodness, Rich." *We go backstage to Randy Orton who is searching all around for Bray Wyatt. Orton sees no signs of Wyatt* *Now we go to Paul Heyman and Cesaro backstage* PH: "I can not wait to announce the two big matches I have prepared for next week." Cesaro: "Paul, that's great, but last week Brock Lesnar kind of wanted his rematch for my championship tonight. What are you going to do about it?" PH: "I will give him the answer to his challenge later tonight." Cesaro: "So you might actually give him his rematch tonight? Are you kidding me? I embarrased him at Big Bang. He does not deserve another match with me. Especially tonight." PH: "Cesaro, don't worry. I have a plan." Match #3: Swag Facts vs New Day - Jack Swagger picks up the pinfall victory over Kofi Kingston after hitting the Gutwrench Powerbomb. 12 mins. After the match, Tyson Kidd grabs a microphone. Kidd: "Luke Harper, Erick Rowan...we want our rematch for those Tag Team Championships at Summer Showdown. What do you say?" *Harper and Rowan walk to the stage* Harper: "We are not afraid of you. We do not worry about losing our titles. We accept." *Titus O'Neil is seen walking around backstage looking fatigued as everyone around him starts chuckling. *We now see Randy Orton who still can't find Bray Wyatt anywhere backstage as Heyman approaches him.* Heyman: "What do you think you're doing? You have a match up next against Roman Reigns. Stop being Sherlock Holmes and get ready for your match." *Orton doesn't look to happy about that* Match #4: Randy Orton vs Roman Reigns - Even contest until Roman Reigns hits Orton with the Superman Punch and the Spear to get the pinfall victory. 10 mins. After the match, Orton gets up and Bray Wyatt is seen laughing on the titantron in front of a car in the parking lot. Wyatt: "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your car, would you, Randy? *laughs*" *Orton runs to the back* *Cesaro's music hits and he walks to the ring along with Paul Heyman* Paul Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And I am the advocate for the reigning...defending, undisputed Legacy Champion of the World, CESARO! Brock Lesnar wants his rematch against my client for his Legacy World Championship tonight? Well, I am the one who can make that happen, considering I run Legacy. So, Brock Lesnar, you want your rematch?!? You want your rematch against my client tonight?!? WELL YOU...are not going to get it tonight. As a matter of fact, I'm not sure if you should get a rematch at all. Because my client and I did prove what Brock Lesnar is really worth at Big Bang. We proved that Brock Lesnar can't win the big one anymore. We proved that Brock Lesnar is not the next big thing. We proved that my client, Cesaro, is the next big thing and that my client deserves to go onto bigger and better things than the likes of Brock Lesnar. We proved that Brock Lesnar does not deserve a Legacy World Championship match anymore." *Brock Lesnar runs from the crowd behind them and jumps in the ring and German Suplexes Cesaro a few times. Lesnar turns his attention to Heyman who is in the corner of the ring. Lesnar tells Heyman to give him his rematch or else. Heyman says no into the microphone and Lesnar lifts Heyman on his shoulders.* Heyman: "OKAY, OKAY! YOU WILL GET YOUR REMATCH AT SUMMER SHOWDOWN! JUST PUT ME DOWN NOW!" *Brock Lesnar F5's Heyman. Brock stands over him until Cesaro attacks him from behind. Cesaro attacks Lesnar until he hits him with the Neutralizer. Cesaro picks up Heyman and they stand tall* *Randy Orton is seen walking in the parking lot when he sees his car which is next to a Legacy production truck. Orton walks over to his car and sees no damage done. Orton lets out a sigh of relief when suddenly Bray Wyatt appears behind him and hits him with Sister Abigail against the production truck. Legacy ends with Wyatt standing over Orton and tells him "safe travels, Randy."*